Love Bite
by Leona Dark1990
Summary: This is a stories that is a mixture of romance, betrayal, lose, lust, mystery and so much more. Love Bite is a supernatural story with vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, humans, witches and wizards. I hope everyone enjoys this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's a warm summers night , Leona Dark is laying on the grassy hill in her back yard looking up at the stars with her best friend Michael. They laid there in the grass just relaxed and at peace with themselves. "How are you and that girl of yours there Mikie?" Leona asked Michael wonderingly. Michael looked over at her and answered; "We broke up a few days ago, baby girl." Leona looked over at Michael shocked and ask; "Why what happened?" Michael shrugged his shoulders and said; "She was cheating on me almost the whole time that we were together." Leona was serious about what Michael just told her but she kept her face composed so that he wouldn't notice her distress with the information. She just stared at the stars again and said; "Mikie, you don't need her. You can do much better then her. Maybe your just looking for the wrong thing." Michael looked at her confused and asked; "What do you mean by that, Baby Girl?" Leona didn't look away from the stars as she said; "Maybe the one your looking for is actually right in front of you but you just haven't figured it out yet." Leona tilted her head a little and glanced at him. To her surprise he was looking right at her with a smirk. "what are you staring at?" Leona asked smirking at him. Michael smiled a flirty smile at her and replied, "Did you ever wonder if there were creatures more powerful then us humans? Creatures that are capable of love for more then a life time but eternity and still not find there soul mate?" Leona smiled at him and said; "Every one has a soul mate Mikie its just a matter of finding that person."  
In the back ground you hear a high pitched beeping sound. Leona wakes up in her king sized bed and satin sheets. Leona sits up and sighs. "Why did it have to be a dream?" Leona asked herself. Then she got up out of bed and went to her walk in closet. She put on her favorite black and purple Gothic dress with fishnet stockings and her black an purple combat boots. After she was done she went to her bathroom to put on her black eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, and purple eyeshadow. Leona walked down the hall to the stair case and went down stairs to her living room. She walked into her living room and grabbed her bag that has her cell phone, a note book that she writes her secrets in and her thoughts about the "Normals", her hair brush, her wallet and her car keys. She grabbed her hair brush out of it and brushed her hair. After she was done brushing her hair she put the brush back in her bag and hung it up on the coat rack. She walked in to her kitchen to the refrigerator so she could start making herself breakfast. She went into the refrigerator and lifted a secret compartment at the bottom of the refrigerator were she hid her stash of blood. She filled up a glass with the blood and warmed it in the microwave. she closed the compartment and put her glass of blood on the table after she was done warming it up. She made herself a bowl of oatmeal and sat at the table to eat. After she was done eating and drinking her drink, she washed the dishes and put them away. Just as Leona went to go get her bag her phone rang. She grabbed the phone and answered it. It was her best friend Michael.

The conversation:  
Michael : Oh good your still at home  
Leona: Ya I'm still at home. Why?  
Michael: Because I'm on my way to pick you up.  
Remember I told you I was going to last  
night.  
Leona: Sorry, Hun but I don't remember you telling me.  
Michael: I'm almost there so don't leave OK?  
Leona: OK I'll see you when you get here  
Michael: OK, Baby Girl. Love you!  
Leona: Love you too (Leona said kinda confused)

They hung up and Leona sighed."What did I miss last night?", Leona asked herself. But she shrugged and grabbed her bag. She went out side to wait for Michael. As Michael pulled up in her drive-way, she turned and locked the door. Michael got out of the car but stood by his door and said; "Ready to go, Baby Girl?" Leona smiled at him and said; " Ya, but what happened last night? I can't remember." Leona walked right up to Michael and Michael Leaned down an kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away from her she had a shocked expression on her face. Leona was absolutely wordless. Michael smirked and replied; " I told you last night that Crystal and me broke up a week ago and we got into a deep conversation. We ended up dating and we got a bit caught up in the moment. I told you last night before you went to bed that I was going to pick you up in the morning. You don't remember?" Leona smiled sheepishly and said; "Honestly I though I was dreaming, Sweet heart." So they climbed into the car and drove off towards their High school. Leona looked over at Michael with a smile and said; "Aren't you glad today is the last day of school and then Saturday we graduate?" Michael glanced over at her and replied; " Ya, I am. More time to spend with you. Well, when ever we aren't working that is." Leona giggled and then her cell phone rang. she answered it and its her father Marcus.

This is the conversation:  
Leona: Hello, father.  
Marcus: Leona, my daughter, your mother and I  
would love it if you came to dinner tonight.  
Leona: That would be great. could I bring a friend  
with me. You might want to meet him.  
Marcus: Is he a "Normal" boyfriend, Leona?  
Leona: Quite, father. But he is the one that you  
like and the one that you said would make  
a great addition to are family.  
Marcus: Oh, your "Normal" Michael?  
Leona: (With a smile) Yes, Michael.  
Marcus: Good, then we will see you both at dinner  
at 7:00 sharp. Your mother will be very  
pleased with your choice for a mate. See  
you later, Sweetheart.  
Leona: See you later, father.

She hung up the phone and put it back in her bag. She looked over at Michael and said; "Well, we have just been invited to my parents house for dinner. And my father is very pleased that we are now dating. We have to be there at 7:00 sharp he says (She giggles)." Michael smiled and replied; " I like your parents. This will be fun." Leona laughed a small laugh and said;" Ya, it will be but I just hope they don't make fools of themselves." "Why do you say that?" Michael asked curiously. Leona smirked and said; "Well, they are obsessed about me finding a mate before my 20th birthday. So don't feel like your being rushed into any thing because your not, it's just them being obsessed." Michael nodded and said; "I won't feel rushed. I love you and always have. So what ever I say tonight will be the truth. And what does Mate mean?" Leona rolled her eyes at herself and said; "Mate means husband in so many words. My family has always said it for centuries."  
They got to school within 15 minutes and parked in the parking lot. Leona got out and Michael met her in front of the car. Michael held her hand as they made there way to the front of the school were all there friends were waiting for them.  
When they got to the front doors were everyone was waiting for them all their friends gasped with excitement at seeing Michael and Leona holding hands. "OMG, Leona you two are an item now? Sense when?" Heather said all excited. Leona smiled and said; "Sense last night apparently. When me and Mike were hanging out like usual we started having a serious conversation and one thing lead to another." "Are you trying to say that you two did something else besides start dating last night?" Ray asked smirking and shaking his head. "We got caught up in the moment, Ray. Back off." Michael said punching his brother in the shoulder playfully. "I hope you don't end up pregnant. We don't need another Michael or you running around." Pryase said sarcastically. Michael and Leona said; " Ha ha ha, very funny."  
Then they all heard the first bell ring and so every one went to their first class except the seniors. All the seniors went to the gym were a party for the senior is with games and music. Leona and all her friends started playing volibol but Leona had to change into her shorts and tank top first. Then after awhile Leona got bored so she got her dress and every thing back on. After she got dressed and every thing she went to get her bag. She took off to the Library and sat at a computer to check her myspace and to look up were to get a certain book to finish her book series that she loves so much. She ended up getting a friends request on myspace from a old friend that she met in England named Hylair. So she started talking to him for awhile until Razor walked in and put his hand on Leona's shoulder. "Hello, Razor. What do you want?" Leona asked kindda irritated; "Oh, Leona what not happy to see me? I just wanted to congratulate you, Princess." Razor said sarcastically. Leona quickly got to her feet after she turned off the computer and looked straight at Razor. " Why are you congratulating me for? I haven't done anything great besides me graduating on Saturday." Leona said still irritated. "Oh but you have. You have chosen a "Normal" for a mate which means you and your parents are planning on changing him into an immortal like the rest of are kind, princess." Razor said scornfully. "Razor are you still pissed off that I refuse to make you my mate? Oh how sweet but that will never happen as long as I'm immortal. You will never be my king no matter what happens even if i have to take my crown with NO mate by my side." Leona said angrily. Then she walked around him and went to find Michael and the others. She ended up finding them in the gym still hanging out. Leona found her best friend Grora and pulled her aside to speak with her. "Grora, Razor just harassed me in the library. He wont let the whole "me not choosing him as my mate thing" go. He was talking about the whole me and Michael thing too. Like me and my family are odematicly going to change him." Leona told her with irritation. "Leona, calm down! He just sees Michael as a treat...Oh, I get your point. Now we have to worry about him trying to hurt him just to get him out of the way so that he gets closer to you. How could we stop him before he gets a chance to do any thing?" Grora said thinking. Leona then thought about it. " Well, I am going to dinner with my parents tonight with Michael. They absolutely adore Michael so they wouldn't have any trouble protecting him, I think." Leona said no longer irritated. "Your parents are very understanding more understanding then mine. I'm sure that they will fix every thing. I hope any way, Your parents did say that vampires DO NOT get involved with "Normals" lives no matter w hat the case is but I don't know if that includes the daughter of the royals."Grora said hopeful. "Ya but me being there daughter shouldn't mean any special treatment either, Grora. You know how I feel about that. I cant stand getting special treatment." Leona told her sweetly. Grora sighed and replied; " Ya, but its not you getting the special attention its Michael." Leona looked at Grora and sighed. "Your right like always. Tonight I'll talk to my father about the situation and see what he wants to do. Its Michael's life on the line not mine." Leona said with a sigh and then she told Grora; "If anything happens to Michael, Grora I'm not going to be a very happy vampiress." Grora looked at her seriously and said, "Leona, I know how much he means to you and we will do what ever it takes to keep him safe. I already know that your going to keep a close watch on him. We will come up with something. I swear it." Leona smiled and said,  
"Thank you, my friend. I am thankful to have you and the others as my dearest companions, Grora." Grora looked at her with a smile and replied, "Oh, stop it, Leona your going to make me cry." Leona smiled at her and punched her playfully. They went back were the rest of their friends and got something to drink. Just as Leona went to take a drink she heard three people walk in and their sent smelled familiar. Leona turned around and there was Razor, Craven and Davon walking tords them. Grora seen them as well and She seemed to panic as well as Leona. Razor and his two friends walked right up to Leona and Grora. "What do you want, Razor? If its about earlier then this can wait." Leona told Razor irritated once again. Razor smirked a evil smirk and said, " I just love when your furious. It excites me. But im not here to harass you but to tell you that you will be mine even if I have to dispose of your precious "Normal" Michael. I will be your king to rule you and are kind, Leona." Leona growled and replied, "I will never be yours and you will never be king of our kind. You will never have me or my kingdom to rule. If you or any of your boys come near Michael. I swear to you, Razor, I will rip you apart." Razor laughed a wicked smile and said, "Oh yes Leona you will be mine and so will your kingdom." Leona went to attack him but Grora grabbed her and John, Angelo and Jacob ran over to help out Leona. John and Angelo grabbed Leona and brought her outside to calm down. While Jacob stayed with Grora to get Razor and his two companions to leave. Angelo looked at Leona with a worried look and asked, "What the hell was that all about?" Leona looked at him with blood red eye and said, "Razor, is threatening to kill Michael to get him out of the way so that he can get to me and he keeps telling me that He will make me his and he will become king. So I lost my temper and I was going to rip him apart." John growled and said, "Him become king! If he becomes king he will cause the balance between good and evil to fall out of balance. Evil will become the most powerful and then we will all be in grave danger but mostly the "Normals". He will enslave all the "Normals" and make them serve as food which they already do but with out there knowledge." Leona calmed down and her eyes went back to their normal emerald green color. Leona finally looked and John and replied, "I know, I know! I do not love him or respect him so in return I will never make him my mate or my king. And because of that he is threatening to force me to become his mate and my king. As long as I'm alive he will never get the chance but now I have to come up with a way to protect Michael. Razor wants to kill him and I will not allow it even if it means my own life." "Leona, that's crazy. There is another way around this even if it means to distant yourself from him until we can figure out what to do but you can not give up your own life like that its suicide and that wont accomplish anything." Angelo said almost hysterical. Leona sighed and looked at them with a tear going down her face. "I'll talk to my parents tonight and see what they have to say about the whole thing. I just hope that this whole thing don't end the way I think it does. We have to grab Jacob, Pryase, Grora, Jilly, and Raven. Tell Mike I'll meet him at my place at 6:30 and you guys meet me at my place after you gather up every one else that I named before. While I'm waiting for you all to get to my place I'll make a call to my parents and talk to them about what's going on. Even if I have to go over there with all of you in attendance so that we can all figure out what we are to do." Leona told them seriously. "Yes, Leona. We will be there soon and we will figure out what to do about this whole thing. Go home make that call and relax. We will come up with something." Angelo told her giving her a hug. Then Leona went to walk away and then she turned tords Angelo and John. "Guys, how am I going to get home. Michael drove me here this morning. I have no way home but him." Leona told them now feeling like she's in catch 21. "I'll drive you home, Leona. John go get every one and bring them back to Leona's place. We'll be waiting and don't let the "Normals" over hear anything. Even Michael can't know what kind of world he's involved in right now. You might want to drop a hint to the rest of are kind too." Angelo said. John shook his head and then took off to do as he was instructed. Angelo lead Leona to his Blue sports car and drove off tords Leona's place. Once they got there Leona and Angelo ran into the house. Leona grabbed the phone and called her dad.

The Conversation:  
Marcus: Leona, What's wrong my dear?  
Leona: Father, we have a problem.  
Marcus: Is it Razor again?  
Leona: Of course. Isn't it always.  
Marcus: What has he done now? Any thing to my precious Little girl? I hope not because then he becomes my problem.  
Leona: He's threatening Michael's life and harassing to make me his to rule and king. He's been doing this sense I'm getting closer to my crowning.  
Marcus: Then I want you and the others here now. I want you to bring Michael with you. Its time to test his love for you. If he passes then we'll have another member of are family.  
Leona: It's the only way isn't it?  
Marcus: Yes, my daughter it is. So, now you will find out how much you really mean to him. I will see you here at 7:00 with every one in hand.  
Leona: Yes, father. I will see you at home at 7:00 with every one at hand. Goodbye, my father.  
Marcus: goodbye, my daughter. See you soon.

Leona hung up the phone and turned tords Angelo. She took a deep breath and then said, "My father says that it is time to show Michael the world he is getting himself involved into and see how he takes it. So, when everyone gets here. You and the others are to meet me and Michael at my parents place. Then that's when everything is going to unfold and we just might gain a new member or loose a great member to are little family." Angelo sighed and said, "So, Like I thought. This can go either way in this situation. It's a win or loose. I can imagine how scared you are, Leona but no matter what happens I, we will be there for you." Leona smiled slightly and said,"Thank you, Ang. You have always been a close friend to me." Then after ten minutes John, Grora, Pryase, Jesse, Jillian, Raven, Richard, Jacob and Jazzy walked through Leona's front door. Leona looked at everyone and took a deep breathe. Then she told everyone what her parents had decided and what was about to happen. Everyone in the room became silent and just looked shocked. Leona sighed and said, "I know this is hard to take in and that there is a win or loose issue at hand right now with someone that is close to us but this has to happen to protect him or else his life could come to an end because of one of are own kind having a jealousy streak against him because of what Michael has/ might have and he wont. This could save his life." Grora sighed and said, "We have all been friends for so many years and we just might loose a very good friend tonight. Is there not another way, Leona?" Angelo spoke this time and replied, "Even at this point, Grora I don't thing even if Leona descents her self from him will make no difference to Razor. Razor wants what he cant have and see's Michael as a threat. He will kill Michael just in spite." Leona then looked at everyone and said, "I can understand if you are upset or mad at me but I didn't ask for any of this. I am so sorry." "Leona, we all love you and are "Normals" dearly but you are our best friend, our princess and will soon be to be our queen. You mean the world to us and we would never judge you just because you fell in-love with a "Normal" that maybe our best friend sense birth practically but none the less we will all stand by you and protect you." Jacob told her with a smile. Leona smiled and replied, "Thank you and I just hope everything goes OK tonight." "We all hope for the same thing, Leona." Pryase told her sweetly. After a few minutes every one left to Leona's parents house to await Leona and Michael to arrive. Leona went upstairs to her room and got dressed in to her torn blue jeans an a Gothic purple & black belly shirt. She brushed her hair out and then put her hair up in a high pony tail. She has her bangs hanging loose and brushed to one side of her face (Her bangs goes to her chin in length. Her hair naturally goes to her butt but now being in a high pony tail it goes just above her butt and her hair is black with dark purple streaks and her bangs are purple). She went to her refrigerator and got a drink of blood for the last time that day. Then at 5:30 exactly Michael came walking through the door and gave Leona a hug. "Leona, what happened today at school?" Michael asked her concerned. Leona looked at him and said, "Razor was just starting with me again but don't worry about him. My family is going to handle him." "What do you mean your family is going to handle him? Is your family some kind of mafia or something?" Michael asked her strangely. Leona sighed and replied, "My dad needs to talk to you when we get there. Its important." They sat down on the couch talking until 6:30 and then they left to head for Leona's parents place in Michael's black sports car. They were on there way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
When they got to Leona's parents place everyone is awaiting them in the living room. Leona walked in with Michael right behind her and they went into the living room were everyone is awaiting them. Leona walked over to her father and sat beside him on the couch. Marcus got up and walked up to Michael with a mischievous smile on his face. "Michael I need to ask you something." Marcus told him sternly. Michael suddenly looked nervous and replied, "Any thing." "Do you love my daughter enough to do anything even die for her?" Marcus asked him seriously. Michael stuttered at first and said, "Yes I do. I would do anything for her." Then Leona stood up and said, "I hope so Michael cause we are about to find out." Then Pryase stood behind Leona and Leona bent her neck to show off her neck. Before Michael could even blink Pryase's eyes turned blood red and put his mouth to Leona's neck. As soon as Pyrase bit into her neck Leona turned vampire, her eyes turned golden yellow and her hair turned red. Pyrase pulled away from her and Leona smirked glancing at Pyrase. Michael looked at them dazed. Leona smirked at Michael and said, "Now you know the truth, Michael. We aren't normal. Me and my family are vampires. Mike, I love you so much and in order to keep you safe we had to show you who we really are." Marcus stood between Leona and Michael an he looked right at Mike. "This is why I asked you the question. Do you love her enough to stay with her knowing that shes a vampire and that if you intend on staying with her you will have to join us?" Marcus asked him seriously. Michael looked at him and took a deep breathe. He looked at Leona and then back at Marcus. "This is all to much to take in at one time. Can I have the night to let every thing register? Its as if I'm dreaming all this." Michael replied. Marcus smiled and said, "Of course but you must promise not to tell any one about us or else you can put every one of us in danger. Think it all over and then come back to talk to me." Michael nodded his head and left. Leona turned to look at everyone and said, " I don't know if hes going to come back or not. His thoughts were all jumbled. I couldn't read them. I don't know what to think, father." Marcus took a deep breathe and replied," We'll just have to wait and see what happens. That's all we can do for right now, my daughter. If he loves you like I think he does, he'll be back." Leona sighed and replied, " I hope your right. I'm going to head home. I need to get my mind cleared." Angelo Smirked and said," Ya, you need to get layed too. Your up tight and bitchy lately." "Well, If you'd remember I got layed last night. But getting my frustrations out sounds good but I cant use all my vampire strength with Mike and right now I don't think Mike can look at me no less have sex with me." Leona replied with a smirk. Everyone laughed at what Leona said and Jacob replied, "Well I think I'd be able to handle you." Leona giggled and said in response,"No Jacob I think that I'd tare you apart. Well I'm going to go. I've gotta think." Before anyone could say anything Leona was gone. Leona ran as fast as the wind thinking of what had transpired tonight. When Leona stopped she was outside Michael's house looking up at his bedroom window. Leona leaped up in the air and landed on the roof in front of his bedroom window. She looked through the window to see Michael laying on the bed sleeping and so she silently opened up the window an crawled through into his bedroom. She sat beside him on the bed and whispered in his ear,"Michael, I love you." Then she kissed his lips and as she pulled away she caught the sent of blood. Leona flipped out so she emedently searched for a bite mark and sure enough she found one. Leona quickly called her father and told him. She picked up Michael and carried him to her fathers house as fast as she could go. When she got there Michael was already starting to change with out Leona's knowledge and Leona's father told her to lay him on the couch. So Leona did and when Leona backed away from him Marcus looked him over to see what was going to happen and what they will have to do if they need to save him but Marcus relived that someone had changed him. "But who would change him, father besides us?" Leona asked in wonder. Marcus turned to look at Leona and replied,"I have no idea, my daughter. I only wish that Michael made this choice and wasn't forced to do it." Leona was about to cry and said,"Well, no matter if it was or wasn't, father now it is done and Michael will have to learn are ways. I just hope Michael don't blame us for this and turns his back on us cause that just be the most dangerous thing for both us and him. If he falls into the wrong hands as a new born vampire this could mean we are in a lot of trouble." Marcus sighed because he new his daughter was correct and replied," Leona, your right and lets just hope it don't go that way." Marcus looked at Leona and said,"Go home and I'll deal with this. Don't worry about Michael hes safe here with me and your mother. Just make sure your ready for your graduation tomorrow." Leona nodded and replied,"I will father but what about Michael? He is supposed to be graduating tomorrow as well." Marcus smiled and said,"Don't worry i will handle everything. Just go home and make sure that you are ready." Leona nodded and left to go home. She ran the whole way home with the wind in her hair and thought about all that has happened tonight. Leona didn't know if she should cry or smile and she didn't know how her father was going to accomplish getting Michael who will be a young new vampire in the morning to a graduation with over a hundred humans/ normals. When Leona finally got home she went up to her room and layed down upon her bed. She stared at the sealing and thought. Then at some point she fell asleep and woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. So she ran to answer her phone and it was her father. Leona was worried as she started to talk to her father.

The conversation:  
Leona:Father, how is Michael? Does he know that it wasn't us who turned him? Is he OK? Is he adjusting to his new body?  
Marcus: (Marcus chuckled) He is fine, Leona. I am explaining everything to him as we speak and I'm trying to find out who did this to him but he can't remember. We are going to have to investigate this after your graduation. We have to find out who did this behind the royal families back.  
Leona: Father, it was probably one of are own scared that we were going to loose a close friend. I'll find out before tonight even comes. I promise, ether way I will find out who did it and why.  
Marcus: I know you will, Daughter. Good luck and get ready for your graduation. Michael will be there.  
Leona: OK, father. See you later.  
Marcus: Bye, my daughter.

Leona hung up the phone and headed back up to her room. She looked at the alarm clock and it said 6:25, Leona sighed and said,"Its too early. I have to be there at 7:00, so I have to get ready." So Leona got dressed into her black knee high sun dress with stockings, sandals, and she put her hair up in a bun with her bangs loose. After she got dressed, she went into the bathroom and put on her eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. She stuck the lipstick and eyeliner in her bag when she was done. Leona went to the kitchen and made herself a toasted bagel with creme cheese with a warmed up cup of blood. After she was done she cleaned up the dishes and headed out to meet everyone there. Once she got there Grora ran right up to her panicked and said,"Leona, I'm sorry but I did it. I changed him. I just got scared for you because i know how much you love him and the rest of us didn't want to loose a close friend. I'm so sorry." Leona wasn't very happy with her friend but she understood were Grora was coming from so she calmly said,"Grora, you know we don't change normals unless they approve of it and you did it with out his permission. Now you have to talk with my parents to see if they'll let it slide or not. Grora, I cant help you this time but I'll do my best to get you out of it if i can but i doubt it if Michael is mad at all. If Michael is mad because of his transformation then there is no way your getting out of this easily." Grora looked like she was about to cry so Leona hugged her and said,"Grora, I'm not mad at you at all because of what happened last night but next time don't flip out so easily. I would have handled it myself, Grora. I promise you everything will be fine." Grora smiled and let go of Leona saying,"Thank you, Leona! Your right everything will be just fine." Leona smiled and as soon as Grora walked away she called up her father as soon as she was alone again.

The Conversation:  
Leona: Father, It was Grora. She told me as soon as i showed up to the graduation. Is she going to be in a lot of trouble?  
Marcus: No, Leona she will be in no trouble at all. There was no harm done and Michael don't remember any ways so its not that big of a deal.  
Leona: Oh, Thank God! Grora was flipping the hell out. So are you here or on your way?  
Marcus: We're here already. Michael should be there shortly.  
Leona: All right. Well, I've got to go and get ready. See you later, father.

They said good-bye and she hung up the phone. She put on her cap and gown so that she could head to the gymnasium to get ready for the ceremony. Once she got there all her friends came running over to her and they talked for awhile until they had to line up in alphabetical order. As they ceremony started Leona looked over were Michael should be lined up and to her surprise Michael was there. All Leona could do was smile and pray that everything would go just fine.  
After the graduation everyone met back up in the Gym and Leona was talking with everyone when Michael walked up to her. "Leona, we need to talk later at your parents place. Meet me there." Michael told her and then he left. Grora walked over to Leona and asked, "What was that all about?" Leona shrugged her shoulders and replied,"I don't know really but tell everyone to meet me at my place to night. We are going to party. Everyone is to be there at 7:00 but i need you and Angelo to be there early to help me set up. So be there at 5:00, OK?" Grora got all excited and answered,"Yay, I cant wait. We are going to have a blast. We'll be there." Then Leona left to go to her Parents place to see what Michael wants to talk to her about so she drove over to her parents house as quickly as she could. When she got there her whole family was present and waiting for her out side the door with her father, mother and Michael in front of everyone. Leona got out of the car and stood in front of everyone. "What is going on?" Leona asked wonderingly. Everyone just smiled wickedly and Michael walked tords her with a grin. Michael walked up to Leona and took her hand into his while saying,"Leona, I love you with all my heart and now I can be all that you need. I want you to be my lover, my wife and my queen. I will give you what ever you desire of me. Will you be my mate, Leona?" Leona smiled and started to cry happy tears. "Yes, of course I will." Leona replied as Michael put a Gothic looking ring with a blood stone on her ring finger. Leona jumped into his arm hugging him tightly and all her family cheered.  
Ya, you thought that's what really happened didn't you. If you did you were wrong. This is what really happened.  
When Leona showed up at her parents house her father was standing outside and so Leona walked up to him. Her father looked at her and said, "Leona, Michael wants to talk to you. Hes OK with being a vampire but hes not very thrilled that he didn't get to choice to be one." Leona felt like she was going to cry but she held back the tears and fallowed her father into the house. When they got into the house Michael was sitting on the couch speaking to Michele and when he heard Leona walk in he turned to look at her. Marcus sat beside his wife and Michael stood to speak with Leona. Leona quickly said,"Mike, I'm so sorry for all of this. You should have been able to make this choice on your own." Michael smiled a bit and said,"Leona, I don't blame you. I just want to know why you had to do this instead of wait for my decision." "I didn't even know this was going to happen and i told every one to wait to see what you decide but apparently no one likes to wait in are little group. I was going to wait, I swear. Are friends though aren't very patient." Leona replied. Michael smiled and said,"I'm not mad but I just wish that I made this choice on my own. Who did this to me any ways?" Leona sighed and replied," Grora is the one that changed you, Mike. She was afraid that you would run away from me and are world. I know that are world is way beyond your imagination or the "Normals" imagination but this is are world, are home and i wouldn't change a bit of it. You asked me the other night if I believed if there was powerful beings out there capable of loving for all eternity an yet never find their soul mate and yet your now one of them. Now I will never have to lie to you again because now you are part of my world and now I can show you our world. Now you can be part of are magical world and learn how we have blended in for so long. There are rules to are way of life but that is for our protection and for the "Normals" protection." Michael smiled and replied,"Grora did this to me. Now i know why. I look forward to all of this, Leona but for right now I'm leaving for awhile. I don't know when I'll be back but I wont be around for awhile. Honestly I don't know if I'm even coming back." Leona looked at him in disbelief and said,"Leaving? To were? Why? You may not come back. Mike, I love you and i want to spent all eternity with you. I want to share my life with you and share my world with you." "Me and your cousin Jesse are going on a trip. Hes going to teach me everything and show me this world I got forced into. Leona, I love you more now then i did when i was human but I don't know if i can deal with you right now after what Grora forced me into. I have to calm myself and just get away for now. Good-bye, Leona." Michael told her and then he walked away. Jesse and Michael left and took off to the world unknown. Leona stood in the hall staring at the door and then Leona fell to her knees. She cried into her hands because the love of her life left her, Leona's father walked over to her and picked her up into his arms. He held her into his arms and looked at Michele because he had no idea what to possibly say. Michele sighed and said,"Leona, my darling, He will be back. If you and him are meant to be he will be back, I promise you because when two vampires are meant to be they are like magnets. He will be back if it is meant to be." Leona stood up and whipped her tears away. "Your right he'll be back if we are meant to be but the pain in my heart is so painful. I have a party to get ready for tonight. How am i going to do this?" She stayed talking to her parents for awhile and then she left to meet Grora at her apartment.  
When Leona walked in Grora was there with Angelo and Jacob. They walked over to her and hugged her. Leona told everyone what needed to be done so Grora and Angelo went to the store to grab cups, plates, snacks, soda, and decorations. Leona looked at Jacob and said," So you ready to go shopping with a girl? I know that's usually a guys worst nightmare." Jacob looked at her oddly and replied,"Leona, whats wrong with you? You've been crying. What happened?" Leona sighed and told him what happened at her parents house. "Now I know why you seem to be fighting to keep a smile and everything. Leona, I will help you get through this. Don't worry." Jacob told her giving her a hug. "Thank you, Jacob. You really are a good friend." Leona told him. Then they left to get ice cream, beer, wine, wine coolers, snacks, cupcakes, cookies, perougies, cheese raviolis, mozzarella sticks, pizza, chicken wings, fruit salads. Jacob got Leona laughing and joking around. Leona pushed the cart as Jacob grabbed everything and put it in the cart. Once the first cart got filled Jacob ran to get another one and started filling that one up. "Thank god we brought your truck, Jacob or else we would have never fit this all in my car." Leona said laughing. Jacob laughed and replied,"Ya, your telling me." After they found everything, they cashed out and put all the groceries in the truck. "I'm driving this time!" Leona stated as she jumped in the drivers seat. "Hey, my truck!" Jacob said with a smile. Leona stuck her tongue out at him and said,"Ha ha." Jacob smirked and said,"Well, I could drive but with you on my lap so its like your driving." Leona smirked and said,"Sounds like fun but half way back to my house i don't want to be talking about the first thing that pops up." Jacob laughed and so did Leona. Jacob jumped into the passenger side seat and they headed back to Leona's place. When they got back there Angelo and Grora were already getting things set up. Leona and Jacob brought in all the food an everything. Leona grabbed Grora and they started cooking everything. By 6:30 everything was cooked and done. Jacob was sitting on the couch and Leona was laying down with her head in him lap. Grora and Angelo were flirting like usual. "Jacob, do you think maybe me and Mike aren't meant for one another. Maybe I was meant to be with someone, I don't know, different then myself." Leona asked just thinking. Jacob smiled down at her and replied,"You never know, Leona. Just keep your options open and you'll find someone new or he might come back but like he said, he don't even know if he wants to come back. Hes probably working out his own issues and trying to put his thoughts all together. Its all new to him and he don't know how to control himself or his thoughts for that matter." Leona looked up at him with a sweet smile and said,"Ya, your right and I just hope in the end he finds happiness no matter if its with me or someone else." Leona's cell phone went off and it was Pryace.

The Conversation:  
Pryace: Leona, we are all on the way.  
Leona: OK see you all soon.  
Pryase: Bye, Leona.  
Leona: Bye.

She hung up the phone and then she looked at everyone. "Well, they are all on there way. I gotta go finish up the food." Leona said and then she went into the kitchen to finish up the rest of the food. Jacob fallowed her into the kitchen and he got himself something to drink. "Jacob, do me a favor and put some music on. My CD case is underneath my bed and there's a lot of different music in there." Leona asked him sweetly. Jacob kissed her on the forehead and replied,"Ya, I can do that. I'll be right back." When every one showed up they all ate, danced and hung out they had a blast. Leona spent most of her time with Jacob, Grora, Pryase and John. John and Jacob kept flirting with Leona and Leona thought it was rather amusing. Once everyone left except for Angelo, Jacob, John, Grora and Amy. John was passed out on the couch with Angelo, Grora was in Angelo's lap passed out in his arms, and Amy was passed out in the guest room. Leona and Jacob looked at each other and laughed silently. "Well, if you want to spend the night you ether got the floor or my room."Leona said with a smile. "I'll sleep were ever you want me to." Jacob replied. Leona smiled and said," Well, If you don't mind cuddling? you can always sleep next to me tonight."Jacob smirked and replied,"I don't mind at all. I'll keep you warm tonight." Leona giggled and led him to her room. Jacob sat on her bed to take off his pants and his shirt so that he was just in his boxers. Leona took off her shirt and pants. So that she was just in her g-string and bikini top. She pulled a pair of pajama pants out of a drawer and put them on. Jacob watched her the whole time as he climbed into bed and Leona turned around to see Jacob staring at her. "Were you watching me?" Leona asked with a smirk. "Why i wasn't supposed to?" Jacob asked with a smile. Leona shook her head at him and climbed into bed. She cuddled up to Jacob and turned so that her back was against his flat muscular stomach. Jacob put his arm around her and held her even closer to him. "Jake?" Leona asked sweetly. "Ya, Leona?" Jacob replied. "Have you ever thought of me more then a friend, Jake?" Leona asked lightly grabbing Jacobs hand and bring it up to her mouth to kiss each of his finger tips. "Leona, you have always been more to me then a friend in my mind but I just never thought you go for someone out of your race." Jacob replied. Leona smile and turn to face him. she smile up at him and replied,"Jake, I have always been attracted to you but i was already in love with Mike and after him ditching me like he did. I don't feel a connection to him any more. I feel be trade by him." Jacob sweetly kissed her forehead and Leona snuggled up to his warm body. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and they both feel peacefully asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Its been four months since Michael took off. Leona and Jacob are going to college together with Amy at Columbia Greene Community College (CGCC). Leona is going to college for photography and computer graphics & design, Jacob is going for state trooper training, Amy is going for Journalism/ writing. On weekends Leona spends most of her time with her parents and Jacob. Jacob and Leona has actually gotten closer since after Michael left. Marcus started to notice how Jacob and his daughter were getting closer as time pasted. One night Marcus invited Jacob & Leona to dinner with him and Michele. As they all sat around the dinner table and Jacob sat beside Leona who was sitting next to her father Marcus. "I hope you like Roast, Jacob. My mom makes the best roast." Leona told Jacob with a smile. Michele looked at her daughter with a smile and said,"I know its your favorite, Leona. So I made it tonight for you." Leona looked at her father and said," What are you up to? Or what do you want to know?" Her father smiled at her and said,"You know me to well. I want to know whats going on between you and Jacob. Are you two dating or seeing each other?" "Does it really matter if we are or not, father?" Leona asked him with a smirk. Her father smirked as well and replied." Not really but it would be nice to know." "We haven't really decided, father." Leona replied. Marcus smiled and they all began to eat. Half way through dinner Leona got up to get something to drink from the kitchen and as Leona was away from the table Marcus looked over at Jacob an asked,"So Jacob, are you falling in love with my daughter?" Jacob looked at him and answered honestly,"Actually I have always been in love with your daughter, my lord but she was with Michael and I didn't want to come between them." "Thank you for being honest, Jacob and for your honesty I will approve of you dating my daughter if that ever becomes reality. If you date my daughter, Jacob what would you do if Michael ever did come back?" Marcus asked concerned. Jacob just smiled and replied," Thank you and if that ever did happen, I would leave that up to her to decide." Then Leona came back and sat down next to Jacob. Leona looked at everyone and asked,"What did I miss?" "Nothing, I was just speaking with Jacob." Marcus replied. After dinner Jacob and Leona left. They went back to Leona's house and when they walked in Jacob sprawled out on the couch while Leona went into the kitchen. "So, Jacob you got my father's approval to mate with me I hear."Leona said from the kitchen and Jacob looked in her direction not looking very surprised but replied,"So, you were listening. Yes, I did get his approval and I didn't even have to ask for it. I was actually surprised when your father said what he had to say to me." Leona laughed a bit and answered,"Jacob, he is very observant when it comes to me. You have been fallowing me around like a lost puppy dog since graduation. We are always together and everyone is starting to suspect something. The next time that we have a get together with all are friends again we are probably going to be bombarded with a zillion questions. Michael has been gone for how long now, four months going on five. He's never coming back and we all know it. I have to move on." "I know it and everyone else knows that Mike isn't coming back but Leona, everyone knows how much he means to you or meant to you. Everyone just thinks that I'm rushing in to take his place but I'm not, I'm just hanging around. I like being with you and trying to make you laugh." Jacob said to Leona with a some what smile. Leona laughed again and said,"And attached to my leg, as long as you don't try to hump my leg we'll be fine. I know, everyone always has to expect the worse out of people. I swear people look for the worsted in people. Even are own people of our world look for the darkness in our hearts instead of the light." Leona walked out of the kitchen with a glass of green tea in her hand and as she went to sit on Jacob's lap, Jacob said laughing a bit,"Hump your leg, I wouldn't do that. Our world and the people in it always look for the darkness in people because it is always a fear for them cause the next person that happens to fallow in the ways of the darkness just might be the next to try to put an end to our peaceful way of life with the humans. It will always be a fear to them that the darkness will try to rise above the light, why do you think everyone is afraid that Razor will find a way to take over as king now that your time to rule as queen is getting so close. Ever since Razor found out that you were going to take your parents place on your twenty first birthday. Everyone's on edge right now and they all will be until you get crowned and marry." Leona looked at him with a smile and replied,"That wont be a issue for much longer. Next year I'll be crowned and maybe before then or what ever I'll have a mate by my side to help me rule our people. Everyone will be on edge and I know that until my crowning and until I marry but finding the right suitor isn't easy. All in time everything will fall into place." Jacob smiled at Leona and asked," Your father asked me what would I do if Michael ever comes back and I told him I'd let you decide because it is your choice but what would you do?" Leona sighed and simply said," If that ever became a reality, Jacob, I would have to search my heart and do as my heart tells me to do. As of right now I wouldn't take him back because of one simple reason. He abandoned me when I needed him most but that is life I suppose." They talked and laughed for hour until about mid-night when the phone rang. Leona answered it and it was Grora.

The conversation:

Grora: Leona, Jesse is back but alone. Jesse says that he left Michael in Texas with a vampire coven so that they can help him cope with the vampire ways and teach him are ways.

Leona: So, me and my family were correct. He has no intentions of coming back. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think that he would go that far just to get away from me though.

Grora: Leona, are worst fears have been realized. We lost a valuable member to our covenant.

Leona: He made his choice, Grora and now we just have to move on. He has and now we have to.

Grora: How can you be so calm about this? You loved him, you wanted to mate with him, you wanted him to rule by your side. How can you just shrug it all off and not even think about the lose that you have encountered.

Leona:Grora, I loved him and I love him still but he made his choice. He chose to abandon me and our covenant. What am I supposed to do? Dwell on it until it eats me alive? No, I am moving on to make a better future for me, our covenant and our world. He made his choice, Grora and there is nothing we can do about it. Look what he did to me, he walked away from me as if I were nothing. And you expect me to dwell and cry over the lose of someone like that. You are mistaken my friend. I am upset about it don't let me fool you but me being upset about it don't change that he don't want me or my world. It don't change that he has no intention of coming back because if he did I would have seen it.

Grora:(Sigh) Your right,my friend. I'm sorry that I questioned you. This is hard for everyone. We all grew up together. This is just hard and it happened so fast. Leona, would it be alright if me, Amy and Pryase stopped by for a visit?

Leona: You know I would never mind a visit from my good friends and my adopted sister of mine. Me and Jacob would love more company.

Grora: Jacob? Leona, what is going on between you and him? You two are always together and it's never just you any more its always you and Jacob now.

Leona: Jacob, has been keeping an eye on me. Making sure that I'm always laughing and smiling instead of crying and frowning. He keeps me happy and occupied.

Grora: (giggled) Ya, occupied. I bet. Well we'll be there soon,Love.

Leona: See you all soon. bye, Grora.

Grora:OK, see you soon. Bye.

Leona hung up the phone and looked at Jacob. "We have company coming."Leona told him with a smile. Jacob smiled and replied,"I heard and they finally came out and asked you what was going on between us. Thats going to be an interesting conversation when they get here." Leona laughed a bit and replied,"Ya, she finally asked me and I can certainly see that this is going to be a interesting night with that subject." "what are we going to tell them about us? Should we tell them that we're dating or seeing each other or what? They are going to want to know and they are going to want an answer." Jacob asked her with a smirk. "Well, we'll worry about how to answer that when the time comes."Leona told him sweetly. After about ten minutes went by Amy, Grora and Pryase walked through the door to see Leona sitting on Jacob's lap and Jacob's arms around her waist. "So, nothings going on, huh? It looks different from this angle." Grora said smirking at them. Leona sighed and giggled a little. "OK, OK. We are seeing each other. We aren't dating but we are more then friends though. Don't even say anything, Amy because Jacob got the approval from my father tonight at dinner and we didn't even say anything to him that we were thinking about moving our relationship to the next level." Leona told them with a smile. "Jacob, what does your family think about this? What does your pack think about this? Mixing of the blood lines. I don't think that's ever happened before but its quite entrancing. A new breed about to be realized..." Pryase said but Leona interrupted him by saying,"Pryase, Its kind of early to think about mixing of the bloodlines and a new breed coming to reality. We are barley dating and marriage is not even in sight yet. We're taking it slow and moving forward one step at a time. So lets not talk about mixing of anything yet. OK? Please?" Everyone laughed and Pryase replied, "No problem, Leona. I just got excited." Jacob kissed her neck and Leona looked at Jacob with a smirk while saying,"And if you don't cut that out your not going to be sleeping tonight." Jacob smirked at her and replied,"The last time you said that you were right I wasn't and the next morning I couldn't walk." Everyone laughed including Leona and Jacob. "Vampire women, Jacob are feisty creatures by nature and when you arouse them you better be looking forward to a long night and being sore in the morning." Pyrase told Jacob laughing. Jacob laughed and replied,"Your not joking the first night we did something I thought I was going through the wall, bed and all. I have never been with a vampire women until Leona and holy crap, its been the most exciting experience I have ever had." Leona and the other girls laughed. "Well, it was also not fair because I didn't have sex for awhile until then. So it was very exciting that night." Leona said giggling. "So now your exciting but not trying to put him through a wall now?" Grora asked laughing. Leona laughed and replied,"Ya, now hes safe from going through a wall." Jacob laughed and said," Still very exciting but ya now i don't have to worry about going through a wall." Pryase looked like he just thought of something and started laughing. "Jacob, hows the biting and scratching? Or don't you do that any more, Leona." Leona turned red from embarrassment and Grora looked shocked at the new piece of information. "You and Pryase used to...?" Grora asked not about to finish the question. Leona and Pryase looked at one another and laughed. Leona replied with a smile, "Yes, Grora, me and Pryase used to be an item. He knows a lot about me and I honestly cant believe that he remembers the biting and scratching. So now i can just imagine what he remembers." "I remember a lot about you, Leona." Pryase said with a smirk. "What happened between you two then?" Amy asked. "I don't know really. It happened last year while we were in England. While we were in England we started dating and then when we got back, well, he ended up in a fight with his family over something and took off with out a word. So, I just moved on after awhile cause he was gone for a while before he came back." Leona said. "I remember that. He took off for like five or six months and then just appeared like he was never gone." Grora replied. "When I first got back Leona was the first one I seen. We talked and from then on we've been friends but with stories to laugh about. We have our own little inside jokes." Pryase said winking at Leona. "So that's were you two got the inside jokes from. You two are so unbelievable. Why haven't we heard about this before?" Amy demanded with a smile. Leona shook her head and just said,"Why should we? It happened and things didn't go well so we kept it to one another and not everyone in between too." "Well, that's understandable. So, why did you leave for five or six months with out even a word?" Jacob said and asked Pryase. Pryase sighed and answered,"I left because my family already had a arranged marriage set up for me and I loved Leona so i didn't want to go through with it but I got so emotional about it that I took off and forgot to even tell Leona what happened. By the time I came back Leona was upset with me. I felt really bad cause I made her feel like I abandoned her but I didn't mean to." "So that's why you left in the first place. they tried to force you into an arranged marriage. I would have taken off myself but why didn't you just tell me that so I didn't just think that you took off on me?" Leona asked. "I was just upset, Leona and You know by nature that vampires are impulsive. I just reacted and didn't think. I regret not telling you but I just wasn't thinking at the time." Pryase told her. They talked for awhile and hung out then Pryase had to leave because of a family emergency. "So, how serious are you and Jacob?" Grora asked with a smirk. Leona smirked and said,"Well, I share my bed with him so. You tell me." As Leona got up and went to the Kitchen to get another drink of green tea Grora said,"You two sure your not dating? You two sure act like it. You two are practically living together and you guys are always together." "Ya, even at school they are together. It seems as if they are attached at the hip." Amy stated with a giggle. Leona laughed and replied from the kitchen,"I know. We just enjoy are time together. We like being together and we have fun. We joke around, talk, and just relax together. He's like my best friend but hes also more then that." "I feel the same way about her. I honestly hope this don't end." Jacob said smiling. Leona came out of the kitchen with a tray in her left hand filled with glasses of green tea and she gave everyone a drink and then she put the tray back in the kitchen before she sat down next to Jacob. Leona looked at Jacob with a smile and said,"In away I hope this never ends myself." "You two make me so jealous." Grora said smiling. "What are you talking about? I thought you and my cousin Josh were doing good." Leona replied with a smirk. Grora looked at her with a dirty look and said,"How did you know that we were dating? We were doing fine but now his distancing himself from me and I don't know why." Leona smirked and replied,"Grora you should know by now that I find out about everything. Especially if it has to do with my family. If it has to do with my family I find out the same day it happens. He's separating himself from you, huh? Well, that's Josh for you. He's up to something and I'll find out what it is." Then Leona sighed and said," Well, I need some rest. I had a bissy week with school and everything else. I need to relax and get some rest. Oh and tomorrow I wont be home. I'm taking off with Jesse, Josh, Pryase, my father and my uncle to check on a problem that is accuring between the two wolf packs that live in Massachusetts. They have been fighting contently and they are starting to draw attention to themselves so we have to do damage control and try to get them to get along." "Oh we're going to miss you. Thats OK we'll torment Jacob while your gone." Grora said. "Actually I'm going with her. Just encase things get out of control. Me, John, Lacy, Daniel, Sophe', Richard and Mark are going to make sure nothing bad happens. We'll be back Sunday night or early Monday morning." Jacob told them. Grora and Amy gave Leona a dirty look with a smirk. "Your taking off on us. You are no fare at all you know this right. But we'll see you when you get back though." Amy said hugging Leona. "I know my life ain't fare but its all in the days work of being a princess. Can you imagine when I'm queen. Its only going to get worse but hey then we'll have a lot of adventures, we'll never be bored." Leona told them with a smile. "When your queen, we are all going to be having the best adventures that we've all talked about since we were children." Grora said smiling. "Well we'll talk to you later, Leona and Jacob keep her out of trouble. Bye, guys." Amy said as she started heading out the door. "Bye guys!" Leona said as Grora and Amy left. Leona kissed Jacob on the forehead as she got up to go in her room. She got dressed into her silk purple night gown that goes to her mid thigh. She went into her bathroom to brush her hair out and when she was done she went back into her bed room. Jacob was in bed waiting for her and she smiled. Leona crawled in to bed and cuddled up to Jacob. Jacob put his arms around her and he smiled at her. Leona looked at him not being able to not smile back and asked,"What are you smiling about?" "I'm smiling because I don't think I have ever been this happy before. I love every moment with you." Jacob told her kissing her sweetly on the mouth. Leona smiled and replied,"I love spending time with you but I also need my space. I am also still trying to get over Mike who just took off and the only thing he said to me was that he loved me but he couldn't get over not being able to get over what Grora did to him. Thats all he could think about, he acted like he never really loved me and like I didn't mean nothing to him. I'm trying to move on Jacob but its hard." Leona looked away and whipped away the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. "Leona, I don't know what your going through but I will give you the time that you need to cope with it. I just hope that I don't lose you in the end." Jacob told her sounding like he was about to cry. Leona looked at him with sadness in her face and said,"I have to think. I'll be back." She quickly got out of bed pulled on a pair of jeans and took off. Leona ran as hard and fast as she could. She ended up stopping at a waterfall in East Durham, she found a tree that hangs over the water fall and she jumped into the tree. She sat on a tree branch and she just leaned back agenst the tree, closed her eyes an just relaxed. Leona searched for herself and put all her thoughts together. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled but she didn't move from her tree branch. She looked at the waterfall just enjoying the waterfalls splendor and the relaxing sound of the water flowing freely. Then she caught a sent of a werewolf but she acted like she didn't notice nothing but then she seen someone moving in the bushes so she moved like the wind and pounced. She landed right on them. "Hello, princess." Leona looked at the one she landed on and noticed it was John. "Oh, Im sorry but why were you watching me?" Leona said as she got off him and helped him to his feet. "I got a call from Jacob saying that you took off. He told me that you go to a place were there are nothing but waterfalls for about a mile one right after another. The only place I know like that is here which is behind my house by the way." John told her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "This beautiful place that I've been coming to since we were kids is behind your house? Thats a bit freaky and weird." Leona said smiling. "This whole time you've been coming here, I've known that you've been coming here to think and get away. I keep an eye on you every time you come here, I was watching you the day you came here crying so hard that you dropped to your knees. I've always kept an eye on you here, you just never knew it." John told her with a small smile. Leona looked at him surprised and asked,"Its been you watching me?" John smiled and said,"Ya, I always keep an eye on you,Leona. I just kept hidden so you didn't know that you didn't know that someone was keeping an eye on you. I didn't want you getting mad at me for watching you." Leona crossed her arms but with a smile and replied,"Thank you for caring enough to watch over me. I always new someone was keeping an eye on me but honestly I thought it was Jacob this whole time because he's been flirting with me and everything for years. Now I know that its you." John smiled and said,"Nope, its been me this whole time. Jacob don't know about this place and for good reason." "Good reason? What do you mean for good reason?" Leona asked wonderingly. "Jacob has a bad, very bad temper and every time he looses it he destroys our meeting place. Every time he does that we have to look for a new meeting place. I never tell him about this place and never will because I wont allow him to destroy yours and my relaxing place. I've come here since forever to just get away from everything." John answered her. Leona sighed and said,"Don't worry I will never tell him about this place, I swear. the only person I ever brought here was Mike and hes no longer around." "I know I was watching you when you brought him here. How did you find out about this place?"John asked her wonderingly. Leona sighed and said,"Well, when ever I get upset or mad or I just need to get away from everything, I run and every time I end up here. So, this place has just become my get away place and I love it here cause no one knows about this place, well except you." John's cell phone rang and he answered it and it was Jacob. Leona listened to the conversation and Jacob was pissed off because no one could find Leona. John looked right at Leona and told Jacob that he couldn't find her any were. Leona smiled and mouthed thank you to him. After John hung up the phone and said,"You better get out of here because Jacob is on his way now. He'll catch your sent and be here to find you. You might have a mess to clean up when you get home cause like I said he gets very destructive when he's pissed off. He can be very violent too so be careful. Here's my cell phone number call me when you get home." John handed her a piece of paper with his cell number on it so she took it from him and put it in her back pocket. "Thank you and I will." Leona told him and then as quick as the wind she ran home. She got home within three minutes and when she got home she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door all she seen was a disaster. Leona took a deep breathe and found the phone, once she found the phone she called John like he asked her to and after the second ring he answered.

The conversation:

Leona: Is Jacob there?

John: Ya, he is

Leona: Good tell him I'm going to kill him. Tell him that he better not show up here because I'll sweep the floor with him. He demolished my house, I have to clean this whole mess up before I can even think of sleep.

John: I'll give him the warning. I'll see you as soon as the meeting is over.

Leona: huh?

John hung up and Leona hung up too. She started cleaning up the house and after about an hour an a half the house was all picked up. Just as she went to sit down on the couch someone knocked on the door, so she answered the door and to her surprise it was John. "John, what are you doing here?" Leona asked in surprise. "I told you that I was going to come over to talk to you." John told her laughing. Leona let him in and he sat on the couch an Leona sat in her lazy boy recliner chair. "So, what did Jacob say? Does he know that it was me who called you?"Leona asked wondering with a smirk. "No, I told him it was Grora and that Grora sends a warning that you are pissed off at him and if he shows up here that you will use him as a mop to clean up the mess that he made." John told her laughing. Leona laughed to and said,"Very clever. He would believe that because Grora has been on your ass lately." "You got it. She's been up my ass cause she's trying to hook me up with a friend of hers." John said rolling his eyes at his last statement. "So how did he react when you told him what I said?" Leona asked worried that he may have destroyed his house. John sighed and said,"Well, he got severely pissed off and tried to rip my house apart with my kids in the house. So I kicked the crap out of him and threw him the hell out. I cleaned up the mess, made sure my sons were OK and then I came over here." "I didn't know you had kids. What are they like?" Leona asked with a little smile. John smiled and said,"Johnathon is 2 and Jaden is 5 months old. They are with their grandparents right now, they're mother isn't aloud to be around them at all." Leona smiled and said,"It must be nice being a parent. To always come home to two little ones that love you no matter what mistakes you make. Why aren't they're mother around?" "I enjoy it, its rough some days but its better that way. She's not around because she doesn't treat them as her kids, she treats them as if they are a nuisance to her. She didn't like being a mother so I took the kids away from her and let her live her life the way she wants to, alone." John explained to Leona. "Thats sad, how can any one just not care about there own flesh and blood? It sickens me, cause I went through the same thing as those kids except for the longest time I was my fathers punching bag. I'm glad that they don't have to go through that though thank god for that." Leona said. "Marcus used to put his hands on you?" John asked angrily. "No, no. I keep forgetting that not very many people know that Marcus is my step father. My real father John, used to put his hands on me." Leona quickly explained. "Oh, OK. I'm thankful they don't have to go through that ether. So, Marcus really isn't your father but is your little sisters his? no, right?" John asked interested to know. "Well, most people don't know but Terrassa and Dakota are half werewolf. Their father is the leader of the not so nice wolf pack." Leona told him with a smile. "Really your two cute little sisters are half werewolves? Thats incredible. So they are like hybrids then. Thats interesting." John said. "Ya, but we haven't let anyone know the truth because we don't really know how the werewolf packs would react. Some would be alright with it yes but others wouldn't react all that OK with it." Leona explained to him. They talked for awhile and then John said,"Well, I'm going to go and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. We are leaving in a few hours." Leona yawned a bit and replied,"Ya, sleep sounds good. We all have to meet up at my parents house and leave from there. I'll see you later, John." John got up and before he walked out the door and said,"Good bye, Princess." He left, closing the door behind him and Leona went to her room. She took off her jeans, set the alarm clock for 7:30 and climbed into bed an went to sleep. Later on at Leona's parents house everyone is arriving and getting ready to leave. Jacob and part of his pack were there that were leaving with Jacob. Jesse, Josh and Jay were there but Leona was no were in sight. Marcus called the house to find his daughter. Leona was in her closet trying to find something to wear. Leona's cell rang and so she answered it.

The conversation:

Marcus: Were are you?

Leona: I'm in my closet.

Marcus: Your in your closet?

Leona: Ya, I'm in my closet

Marcus: Why are you in your closet for?

Leona: I'm trying to find something to wear

Marcus: Well, you still have an hour to get ready so hurry up. I'll send over John or Jacob over to help you find something.

Leona: No, not Jacob! I'm pissed off at him.

Marcus: Why what happened?

Leona: I'll explain later.

Marcus: OK, see you when you get here.

Leona: OK, father. see you soon.

Leona hung up the phone and looked around in the closet for something to wear. She hears someone walk in her house so she went down stairs to see who it was and it was John. Leona smiled and said,"Didn't I see you earlier?" John laughed and replied,"Ya, actually I think I did. So, Im here to help you pick out an out fit huh?" Leona sighed and said,"Ya, I packed clothes for the next two days but now I have to find something to wear for the meeting with the wolves." Leona and John went up to her room and Leona went into her walk-in closet to find a outfit to show John. John sat on the bed while Leona showed him a few of the outfits. After the tenth outfit Leona walked out wearing a pair of black faded jeans with chains hanging around her right hip, purple spaghetti strap shirt, black combat boots, and a sleeveless black leather jacket that goes down to her ankles in length with a Gothic looking collar and John said,"That outfit is great. Why couldn't you of started with that one?" Leona laughed and said,"Because I actually didn't think you'd like it but you surprised me. Well, let me go brush my hair and put on some make-up so we can head out." John smiled and replied,"OK, just hurry up before your father calls up again asking if we got lost in your closet." Leona laughed and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and put her hair in a single braid, she put on her eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, and a little bit of purple eyeshadow. she came out of the bathroom and Johns jaw dropped. Leona laughed and said,"So how do I look?" John stuttered and replied,"You look great." Leona grabbed John's hand and dragged him out of the house. John jumped in his car and Leona grabbed her bags, threw them in the trunk an then jumped in her car. They finally pulled up into the drive-way of her parents house. Leona jumped out with John right behind her and said,"I'm finally here and on time." Marcus smiled at her and said,"Well, it seems like John did a good job dressing you." "Actually I dressed myself, he just helped me pick an outfit and this is the one we chose." Leona told her father with a smile. Marcus smiled and said,"Well, then maybe he should help you more often. Then maybe it will take you less time to get ready for a meeting next time." "Maybe, cause usually I don't have someone to ask there opinion." Leona replied with a smirk. Marcus raised an eyebrow at her and said,"Well you would if you would ever find a mate." Leona gave him a dirty look and said,"Well, I did but he took off on me remember or have you forgotten?" Marcus sighed and said," You will find another but you have to move on." "I will move on when I find someone worth my time to move on with." Leona said glaring at Jacob. Marcus shook his head and said,"Well everyone we will leave now. Jacob, you and your members except John and his sister sophe' come with me in my car. John and sophe' go with my daughter in her car. Jesse, Josh and Jay ride together in who's ever's car but no fighting this time you two." Jay looked at Jesse and Josh an replied,"If they fight this time on the way there I'm going to stick them out the window head first." Everyone laughed except Jesse and Josh. "Thats not funny!" Jesse and Josh said. Leona looked at them and replied,"We all thought it was." Then everyone got into their cars and were on their way to Massachusetts to see the werewolves. John is sitting up front with Leona and sophe' is in the back seat all relaxed. "So, your parents are spending time with your sons this weekend? That's nice, they must love being grandparents."Leona said to John. John looked over at her and replied,"They do love it, they just don't love the mother of my kids." "Well, its understandable after what she did. Has Jacob said any thing to you yet about anything?" Leona asked wonderingly. "He's not very happy I'll tell you that. He is not very happy with me right now ether." John told her amused. Leona raised her eye brow and asked,"Why the hell is he mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" "He's mad at me because he thinks that I'm trying to take you away from him. He's very paranoid, Leona and he has a jealously streak like you wouldn't believe." John told her seriously. "Its not my problem anymore John. I had enough of him after what he pulled last night, there was no call for that at all." Leona said seriously. John smirked at her and said,"I seen Jacobs thoughts you know and most of them was you & him in bed together. From the looks of it you are quite good from what i seen." Leona looked shocked and sophe' was laughing in the back seat because she seen the same thoughts. Leona playfully punched him in the arm and replied,"Well, that's how I release all my frustration but Jacob could never keep up with me though." John laughed along with Sophe' and said,"That's what he told me too and I used to laugh at him about it because he always makes himself out as the almighty wolf that can keep up with any one but he met his superior." Leona laughed,"Well, In bed any ways. I don't know about anything else." They talked and joked around for awhile. As they pulled in to Ravlen the royal watcher's drive-way Leona's cell phone goes off. Leona let it ring because she's on official business so she turned her cell phone on silence. Leona, John and Sophe' got out of the car the same time as every one else. Leona walked up to her family with John & Sophe' right behind her. They walked up to the door & Ravlen immediately answered the door and he said,"Welcome everyone. Welcome your majesty & my lady. The wolves are in the forest now and they know of your arrival. They have had watchers watching for the past week ready and waiting for your arrival. They may get aggressive, my lords and ladies." Leona smirked and replied,"Let us worry about that my friend. We planned for any thing and will do what ever it takes to keep the peace." Marcus looked at his daughter and smiled. Ravlen looked at everyone and said,"Please come in so we can talk and I can give you all the details." So they all went into the house and sat in the living room. Ravlen looked at every one and said," The wolves have been very peaceful with one another until about a month ago. One of the moonlet wolves were murdered and in return they blamed the Raven Wing wolf pack for the murder. That's when all hell broke loose." Leona was curious and said," Then the first thing we have to do is talk to them and salve this murder. Wolf packs don't usually kill each other unless lines were crossed. There is something weird going on here." "My daughter is right. But all of us cant go cause they will defensively think we are up to something. Some wolf packs don't trust the royal family of vampires especially the ones from around here because of the stories that have been pasted down. but who will go?" Marcus said. "I will go. They may feel more comfortable with a girl because most think of girls as weak and innocent but they haven't met me yet." Leona said with a smile. Marcus smiled and said,"You do have a point, daughter. Alright you will go. But be careful." Leona smirked and said,"Ain't I always, father?" "Lord Marcus you aren't going to let her go alone are you? If she goes alone she will surely get hurt and get reckless." John quickly said with worry a crossed his face. "Of course I'm not letting her go alone that's why you, Jacob, and Sophe' are going with her." John sighed and replied,"Thank you my lord for agreeing with me." Leona looked at John and gave him a dirty look with a smirk. "We'll leave when the full moon rises. I ain't going with my strengths weakened just encase things do go wrong and plus don't wolf packs usually get together on the night of the full moon?" Leona stated and asked. John looked at her and replied,"Usually yes." "Were do the wolf packs meet?" Leona asked Ravlen. Ravlen looked at her and responded,"I'm not certain actually lady Leona. I just know that it is in the north end of the sparkling woods." "Sparkling woods?" Leona asked. "They call it the sparkling woods because when the moon light hits the trees it looks like the whole woods is sparkling." Ravlen told her. Leona smiled and said,"It sounds so beautiful." They all sat down to eat and Ravlen handed Leona a glass of warm blood. "Drink this. You don't want to go see them with a empty stomach." Ravlen told her with a smile. Leona drank it down and then whent out side. Leona took a deep breathe and looked up at the full moon. John came up behind her and said,"when do you want to go?" She sighed and replied,"Sooner the better." Then she turned around and looked at John as she asked,"Why didn't you just let me go alone? I can take care of myself you know?" "What I'm not supposed to care?" John asked her. Leona looked away from him and replied,"why should you? No one else does, so why should you. I can take care of myself." John lightly put his hand on the side of her face to make her look at him and with out removing his hand he said,"I do care and so does a lot of people. Don't let Jacob or Mike get to you. They are assholes for doing what they did. Am I not aloud to care? I'm going to care any ways and I will protect you like i have been for years." Leona said," I'll wait here and why don't you go get every one ready so we can go?" So John nodded and headed back into the living room so that he could get everyone ready. Leona smirked as soon as he left her sight and said,"I don't need a mans protection." She hopped over the railing and took off tords the woods. As John and the others went to head out the door five minutes later John stopped in his tracks. Marcus and John looked at each other and said,"She's gone!" John ran full speed out the door with Sophe' right on his heels tords the direction of Leona's sent and Jacob took his slow ass time like everyone thought he would. Sophe' shot past John in her wolf form and ended up falling into a trap. John Darted behind the tree while Sophe' was pinned to the ground by a bigger wolf and maybe five feet in front of her is Leona pinned to the ground by two huge wolves. John needed help and knew it but he didn't want to leave Leona or his sister just encase things went even worse. John jumped into the tree and climbed to the highest point almost and reached into his pocket to get his cell phone. He called Leona's father and quickly explained to him the situation. After he got done calling for reinforcements he hung up the phone and silently moved down the tree to see what the situation looks like. When he got down to the last branch he saw a muscular man standing over Leona who is now on her knees with her hands bound behind her, John listened to what the man had to say. "We know you and your family came here to silence us, Princess. We aren't stupid even though you may think we are." The man said sternly. "obviously you are if you think we are this weak. I just came alone to show you that we show you no harm. We just want to salve all this so that there can be peace instead of war." Leona said seriously. The man smirked and said,"You look pretty weak to me, Princess." Leona gave him a dirty look and quickly freed herself and stood in front of him. "Do I look weak now, Drake?" Leona asked him seriously with a dirty look. "Impressive, But how are you going to solve this whole thing?" Drake asked curiously. "We know that something strange is going on around here but we don't know exactly what but we promise you we will not stop until this whole thing is solved." Leona told him. Drake smiled and said,"Well, princess, it was the Raven Wing pack that killed Tonya." "Wait did you say Tonya? As in Tonya Grazler?" Leona asked mortified. "Ya, why?" Drake asked seriously. Leona looked at him and said,"I think I just solved this murder but i hope I'm wrong. If I'm right this just may have caused a huge war." "Princess in that case I hope you are wrong. Well, go now and solve this mess. I will go myself and speak with the Raven Wings leader about this." Drake told her. "Please do and I will come back to speak with you shortly." Leona told him. She bowed her head and then walked away down the trail that once she came. As soon as she got under nether the tree that John was hiding in he jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of her. "Do you have a death wish, Princess or are you just this stupid?" John asked her kindda angry. Leona walked around him and replied," I did what I had to do to earn there trust. I think I solved this but I need to speak with my father emedently. I hope that I'm wrong or else we have a lot of problems ahead." John fallowed her and asked,"Why whats going on?" "Tonya Grazler is the one that was murdered. Which is Michael's cousin. I never knew she was a werewolf until her name was brought up. That means the rest of his family are werewolves. Mike wasn't human he was a werewolf. If it was a vampire that killed her, John then the royal family will have more to deal with then just a war between two wolf packs, it will be between the vampires and the wolves. I will do anything to stop this from happening." Leona told him seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** As John, Leona and Sophe' got back to the house Marcus was waiting for them on the front porch. Marcus looked at his daughter angrily and said, "Didn't I tell you to not go alone. And yet you disobey me. What if something really bad happened to you? You are now on high alert watch. You are to be watched closely for the remainder of the trip." Leona rolled her eyes and said angrily, "But I'll be alone in my room. Who says I won't sneak out? Who says I don't do the same thing at home? I do what I have to do to make peace. I do what I have to do no matter what the cost. I know what I am doing and you treating me like a child is not going to get any job done." "You are MY daughter and you will not have to risk your life, at least not while I'm still leading are people. The day you take over fine but not while I'm still leading." Marcus yelled. Leona gave a pissed off look and got in her car to leave for the hotel that she was staying in for the next few days until John jumped in her car along with his sister. Leona gave them a dirty look and said, "Get out." John looked at her seriously and said, "No, I'm watching you from now on if you like it or not and don't worry you'll love me being around." Leona sighed and said, "Fine but what about Sophe' I don't need two of you watching me. I'll go crazy." John laughed and said, "She'll leave tonight. Then it will just be you and me having fun. I promise it will be like I'm not even there to watch you." Leona started the car and headed off to the hotel. "If you say so. I'll believe you but if you piss me off i swear i will throw your wolf ass out my front door." Leona told John with a smirk. John looked at her weirdly but with a smirk and said, "Well, I ... I wont piss you off. If i do i will allow you to throw my wolf ass out of your door." Leona and Sophe' laughed at him. Leona drove to her hotel and as soon as they got there John and his sister made sure that Leona never left there site. Leona stopped at the cafe' in the hotel to get a chia tea with milk and an apple Danish. After she was done with that Leona and the others went up to her room. It was huge, two bedrooms, one king size bathroom, a living room, and all her bags was already in her room along with her laptop case. "This is your hotel room? It looks like an apartment." Sophe' said amazed. Leona shrugged and said, "My dad likes to live luxeriously but Sophe' you can sleep in the extra bedroom and John you have the couch." "What? Really?" Sophe' asked in amazement. "Ya, i didn't think my dad was going to go this over board so now there is plenty of room for all of us." Leona told her sweetly. Leona went into her room and put all of her clothes away. After she was done she sat down and went on to her laptop to do some research. "I'm gonna need some clothes but its all at the hotel room." Sophe' said. John laughed and said, "ok, I'll go get everything and Leona can i use your car, please?" Leona looked up from what she was typing and said, "ya, sure. Just don't destroy it." "I won't destroy it. I promise." John told her. John left and Leona went back to her typing. Sophe' turned on the TV and started going through the movies in the cabinet. She finally found one that she liked and after she set everything up she sat down to watch the movie. Leona looked up and said, "Does your brother date outside of his species? Cause i have a feeling he's fallowing me around for other reasons then just protecting me for my father." Sophe' looked at her and said, "He's not aloud to. Are family is very strict when it comes to that sort of thing. It actually goes deeper then that but it's hard to explain." Leona nodded and left it as that. She would ask John about it another time because now she was interested to know what she meant by that. Leona then put her laptop aside and started to watch the movie with Sophe' until she felt tired but as she went to say good night to Sophe' John came walking through the door. "I got everything and i grabbed something for everyone to snack on if you two are hungry." John said with a smile. John put Sophe's suit cases in the bedroom that she is using and then put his suit cases by the couch. After he got done he handed Leona a chai tea the way she likes it and a bacon, egg an cheese and then he handed his sister a hot chocolate with a little bit of crème and a apple Danish. Leona smiled at him and said, "Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." John smiled back at her and replied, "I know i didn't have to but i thought maybe you were hungry. You haven't eaten much of anything to day." Leona ate her sandwich and hung out talking with everyone for awhile. Then when it hit mid-night Leona looked at everyone and said, "Well, everyone I'm going to bed. It's a big day tomorrow and my father is probably going to fight with me again so i want to get as much sleep as i can. I'll see you both in the morning. And John if you come in my room I'll give you a blanket to use." So John fallowed her into her room and as Leona closed the door John put her up against the door. Leona looked at him surprised and asked, "John what are you doing?" "Leona, I've had feelings for you since i first layed eyes on you." John told her. Leona was shocked at what he said to her and she was also confused because of what his sister said earlier. "Your sister told me that you aren't aloud to date outsiders. Your parents forbid it." Leona told him still shocked. John smirked at her with a sexy smirk and said, "They maybe my parents but I'm not going to live by there rules when I'm not even living in there house. My sister on the other hand has to for the time being any ways. I want to be with you, Leona." Leona looked away from him for a moment and said, "John, I think you should stick by your family no matter what but like most of us believe you cant chose who you fall in love with some times. I just want to get to know you more first before any dissions are made." John smiled and said, "That's fine then but can i ask you something?" Leona looked into his eyes and said, "Ya, you can ask me anything." "Can I kiss you?" John asked with a sheepish smile. Leona smiled at him sweetly and said, "You may kiss me." John leaned his head bringing his lips slowly to hers and when their lips met it was like time stood still. When John finally pulled away they were both heavy breathing a bit. "Wow" they both whispered as they looked into each others eyes. Leona's knees felt weak and she felt as if she was floating in mid air. John walked over to the bed and sat down. Leona walked over to the closet were the extra blankets and pillows are. She grabbed two pillows and a blanket for John an after she got everything for him she walked over to him and gave it to him. "Thank you." John said standing and heading for the door. "John thanks for the kiss and for understanding my answer to you." Leona told him as John opened the door. John smiled at her and replied, "Your welcome and I understand were you're coming from. Us getting to know each other is a good idea and I agree with you we should get to know each other before any decisions are made. Goodnight, Leona." Leona smiled at him and replied, "Goodnight, John. I'll see you in the morning." John went back out into the living room and Leona sat on the bed to think. John layed down onto the couch to think and try to sleep because he knew tomorrow was going to be a bissy day. Leona layed back on the bed but was restless so she went out onto the balcony to look up at the sky. As she stood there relaxing she heard someone behind her on the roof over looking the balcony. Leona smiled and said, "You know it's rude to stalk people." Then she heard a familiar laugh and then the figure jumped off the roof landing right in front of Leona. "It's nice to see you again, Mikie." Leona said. Mike smirked at her and asked, "Getting a taste of werewolves i see. How is that working out for you?" Leona looked at him angrily, "Your the one that left me remember so I'm the one that should be pissed off but i got over it Mike. Werewolves are very interesting but I'm not really into the dating scene, mike. How about you? Have you found anyone else?" Mike growled at her and said, "I left because i had to leave, Leona. No i haven't found anyone else because you're the only one i want to be with but right now i can't be with you. I'm still trying to figure this all out. And now i have to figure out who killed my cousin." Leona sighed and said, "Ya, i know me and my family are on it. I think i know who is behind all this but i have to start investigating. I'm going to start making phone calls and everything tomorrow. Do you have any idea who would do this?" "I have my ideas, Leona. I'm dealing with this whole thing on my own. I'll get down to the bottom of it." Mike told her. Leona shook her head and said, "Mike, don't be stubborn on this. Me and my family are going to deal with this. Its are job to handle things like this. We will figure this all out i swear we will." "She was my family Leona and i will do this myself." Mike told her sternly. Leona looked at him and said, "I understand were your coming from but we have to do this. If you want to help then fine but don't get in my way. I'm going to figure this out." She heard him growl at her and then before she could react he had her pinned up against the wall beside the glass doors. "You stay out of my way, Leona because this is my responsibility." Michael told her sternly with a growl. Leona broke out of his grip and moved around him so that she could distance herself from her beloved Michael. "Your family, I understand but I'm the royal family so it's are responsibility to make sure peace is kept. So if we don't want to step on each others toes then we should work together on this investigation. I promise you there will be hell to pay." Leona told him calmly but sternly. Michael sighed and then said, "Fine. We'll work together but no one is to know that I'm back." Leona giggled and said, "Mike, I have psychic vampires watching every move i make right now and two werewolf baby sitters watching me. Someone is bond to find out your back in town." "Werewolf babysitters! What did you do now?" Mike asked her crossing his arms. Leona rolled her eyes and told him what had transpired. After Leona got done telling him she could tell Mike was furious with her. "I had to do it Mike to earn there trust and to get the information that we needed." Leona said defending herself before he could start yelling. Mike took a deep breath but you could see the anger in his eyes and he replied, "You could have gotten killed. And what if something happened to you, what would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing." Mike walked over to her and put her into his arms and said, "I don't want to loose you. Cant you stop being so reckless?" Leona stepped back out of his arms so that she could look into his eyes. "Mike, I love you and always will but you took off and told me straight out that you weren't coming back. Now you're saying your back for the time being. I can't deal with this. I need someone that I know loves me and will be by my side when I need them to be. I've got responsibilities to my people and my family. I can't play games or worry about who will be at my side when i take the crown. I have already decided that i will take the crown alone with no king beside me until i know I'm ready for a family of my own on top of taking care of my people." Leona told him with a sigh. Leona walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed with sadness in her face. Mike fallowed her into her room and sat down beside her. He took her by the hand and said, "Leona, I love you and I want to be there for you every step of the way but there is allot more I have to learn an deal with." Leona put her hand on the side of his face and said, "Mike, I could teach and help you with this. You just never gave me the chance. I never meant for this to happen and hope you can for give me." Mike smiled at her showing off his fangs and replied, "I forgave you when it first happened. I've wanted to try something." Leona looked at him curiously now with her arms folded. "And what is that?" Leona asked him wonderingly. He leaned down and put his lips to her neck. As he bit into her warm flesh with his fangs something happened to Leona. Her flesh felt as if it was on fire. Her whole body felt alive with just that gesture and Leona felt dazed. As Michael pulled away, he sighed and then looked into Leona's now burning red eyes. Leona closed her eyes and when she opened them they were their natural lavender color. Leona sighs and meets his gaze. "That was incredible." Michael said with a smirk. Leona's still trying to control her breathing replies, "Yes it was." "Is it always like that?" Michael asked curiously. Leona sighed smiled and said, "No that usually just kicks your vampire self into high gear but that was unbelievable." "You mean that usually doesn't happen? Maybe you should bring it up to your father." Michael told her. "But i thought you didn't want anyone to know that your back?" Leona relied with a smirk. Michael smiled and said, "Well, like you said they probably know I'm back any ways so what's the point and with that mark on your neck doesn't help me out with staying invisible." "So, what do you want to do? Make an appearance or stay low to the ground?" Leona asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I'll show up with you tomorrow." Leona smiled and just as Michael leaned in to kiss Leona, john came walking into the room to check on Leona. "What the hell is going on?" John shouts. Leona stood up and said, "Michael stopped by to harass me for awhile and now we were just talking." John was furious and he showed it. As tremors started covering John's body he yelled, "He was about to kiss you. How is that talking?" "Look man. Leona is my mate. I can kiss her when ever I want." Michael stated. "You left her. You don't just take off on the love of your life." john growled at him. "John, calm down before you turn wolf in the hotel. That will not look very good for us and I have no idea how I'm going to explain that one." Leona said trying to calm john down. "Get out!" John yelled at Michael. Leona growled and her eyes began to glow blood red. "You get out. He has every right to be here. Go calm your self or else its going to get very ugly in here." Leona growled. John wined and hurried back out the door. Leona sighed and layed back on her bed. "Thank god werewolves are predictable." Leona said looking up at the ceiling. Mike sat down next to her and asked, "Are you sure that he's just your baby sitter? He acted like he was your lover." "That's the thing he wanted to be but I turned him down like you probably heard while you were spying on me but that doesn't crush a guy's hopeful thinking." Leona told him with a sigh. Mike smirked and said, "You kissing him don't help the matter either." "Hey he kissed me and ya I know but that was before I knew the love of my life was coming back to be in my life." Leona told him. Michael layed down next to her and said, "Well, can you promise me something?" "Any thing?" Leona told him. Mike smiled and leaned closer to her but just before his lips met hers he said, "Promise me that no other man but me will ever kiss your lip after tonight." "I promise. Your my one and only love. You are the only man I want to ever kiss my lips." Leona told him smiling. Mike put his lips finally to hers and kissed her ever so sweetly. **

**Leona got out of bed in the middle of the night while Mike was passed out sleeping next to her. She went out on to the balcony and leaned agenst the railing. She looked up at the stars and smiled. With the moon light shining down on to her smiling face Leona whispered to herself, "My happily ever after is now in the making but now for the rest." As she closed her eyes to soak in the new feelings of being complete and then her cell phone rings. "Ugg, it better be important." Leona groaned. Leona went to answer it as Mike sat up to ask her, "What's going on?" Leona answered it and it was Pryase.**

**The Conversation****: **

**Leona: Pryase, what's going on?**

**Pryase: Leona, Razor is causing allot of problems here.**

**Leona: What are you talking about?**

**Pryase: He has already got the rogue werewolves on his side. Leona, he's creating an army. I don't know exactly what he's up to but what ever it is, it's not going to be good.**

**Leona: Alright I'm going to need you to meet me up here. I'll text you the name of the hotel and the address. Bring Grora with you or who ever isn't on the front line of this whole thing. We need to keep him and his moronic minions at bay. Get here as soon as you can and I'll leave John here to bring you guys to were I'll be.**

**Pryase: I'll be there as soon as I can. This problem is getting troublesome very quickly. We must hurry.**

**Leona: I'm on my way right now to see my father. **

**This whole problem has just gotten allot harder. We'll talk more when your here.**

**Pryase: Ok. I'll be there soon.**

**Leona hung up the phone and looked at Mike who is now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her. Leona looked at him and said, "We have to go. We don't just have this problem, now we have a problem back home with fucking Razor. He's raising an army, for what no one knows yet." So Mike quickly put his shirt back on and Leona quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She ran into the living room with Mike and almost running into John. "Were you going?" John asked Leona sternly. "I need you to stay here to wait for Pryase. I'm going to see my father and mother. It's an emergency. You'll find out everything when you meet me there with Pryase." Leona told john sternly. John looked at Mike then back at Leona. "Well, you're not going alone and we are supposed to watch you." John told her. "She's not alone anymore. She's got me." Michael told John sternly. John growled and said, "Her father told me and my sister to take care of her. We are responsible for her, not you." Michael growled and just as Mike went to say something Leona growled herself. Mike and John looked at her. When they looked at her horror crossed there faces because she was no longer the sweet girl they loved but she was a furious vampiress. "We don't have time for this at all. We have a war on are hands coming at us in two opposite directions and you two are arguing. I have to save my people so if you two don't mind but let's go. John, stay here and wait for Pryase to get here." Leona growled with piercing red eyes and burning red hair. Leona walked out the door with Mike trailing behind her. They jumped into Leona's car and took off to see her father at their house that they have in town for when they visit. Once they got there her father was already out side on the porch waiting for them. Leona jumps out of the car with Michael on her heels. Marcus smiled when he seen Michael with her. "Father we have a very big problem on are hands. Razor knew we were leaving town for awhile and now he is gathering followers. I fear he is starting a war." Leona told her father seriously. Marcus looked at her seriously and asks, "Are you certain of this, Leona?" Leona looked at her father seriously and replied, "I am very certain, father. Pryase just called me moments ago to inform me about what's going on but I still don't have the whole story and that is why I have Pryase coming here to give us all the details of what's going on." "Good. We are going to have to strike quickly if we are to stop this issue before it gets to out of hand. We might have to leave a few people here to handle this chaos and the rest of us will go home to stop this up coming war before it can even start." Marcus said seriously and then he looked at Michael. "It's nice to see you again, Michael. Are you here to stay this time?" Marcus asked him with a slight smile. Michael smiled and said, "Ya, I'm sticking around for awhile now. I see no need to leave because Leona is going to finish helping me through everything." "Very good. I wish you both luck and happiness along the way." Marcus said with a smile but then he went serious again and said to his daughter, "What is your thought on how we deal with this situation?" Leona sighed and said, "I hate saying this but we need to separate. Most of us will have to go back home to gather up some of are soldiers to stop this before it escalates farther. We need to stop this in every direction that it's coming at us." Marcus nodded and said, "I agree. That seems to be the only course of action at this time. So, I'll go back home with your mother but you need to stay here and handle this situation since they trust you. We are going to have to figure out who is staying here with you and who is coming home with me." Then her father sighed and said, "Promise me you'll be careful." Before Leona even had a chance to say anything Michael spoke up and said, "Don't worry King Marcus I won't let anything happen to Leona." Marcus smirked a little bit and then replied, "I'll hold you to that cause if anything happens to my daughter I'll kill you myself." Leona rolled her eyes and said, "You men are unbelievable." "You're my daughter. I'm supposed to be protective." Marcus told her with a smile. Leona smiled at her father and said, "I know. I love you, daddy." Then Leona went serious again and then asked, "So who is staying with me here? And who is going with you?" "I'm going to take everyone with me except Pryase, Sophe', and Otilio because they are staying with you." Leona sighed and said, "Why do I get stuck with the wolf pack?" "Leona…" Marcus started to say until Leona stopped him by saying, "I know. I know." Then Michele appeared in the door way and said, "Come in and Have some tea. And Michael it is so nice to see you again." "Hi, Chele and nice to see you again too." Michael replied with a smile. They go inside and sit at the kitchen table to discuss the plans and what to do about the situations that have presented them selves. As they sat at the table talking, Pryase walked in a few hours later with Hylair fallowing behind him. Pryase didn't look happy and Leona could tell that he was rather upset. Leona stood up and walked over to Pryase who is standing in the door way of the kitchen with Hylair. "Pry, what's going on? Why are you upset? What's going on?" Leona started asking almost in hysterics. Pryase looked at her and said, "I have to tell you something and I really don't want to tell you this. Something happened back home and it didn't end well. Leona, Grora is dead. She was killed while we were trying to stop Razor and some of his troops from killing to many innocent people but they ambushed us. There were a few casualties and many injured. Grora was saving some kids from Ravens brothers and she sacrificed herself for them. We tried to save her but we were just seconds to late." Leona at this point was in tears and just as Pryase finished what he was saying Leona collapsed to the floor in hysterics. Pryase put her into his arms and Michael ran to her side. Her Father was now fierce and her mother was upset because Grora was a member of the family because of how close she and Leona were. "Why Grora? She was like my sister." Leona said in gasps as she was crying. "She was very brave, Lee. She died saving two kids and now because of her the kids are alive. She shouldn't have been murdered; we all know that but now Razor has started a war and I promise you that he will NOT survive it." Pryase told her with tears going down his face. Leona went from being upset to pissed off and said, "I know he won't survive this war because I am personally going to hunt him down and rip him apart. This was a message to me, Pry and he has definitely gotten my attention. He just signed his death warrant." Leona stood and looked at everyone. "We are now at war and Razor knows it. You have to leave now to get everyone ready to fight. This ain't just them getting ready any more, Razor has started a war and that's exactly what we are going to give him." Marcus looked at her and said, "You're exactly right and we will leave first thing in the morning. While you're here make sure you stay safe and resolve this issue here as fast as you can." "I will, father and make sure you all be very careful." Leona said giving her father and mother a hug. "Razor, aint going to know what hit him because we are going to wipe the floor with all of them. They want to start a war just because they want to change are ways fine but we are going to show them that they arent getting there way with out a fight." Leona said seriously and looking at everyone. Everyone smirked wickedly because they knew that Leona was right. **


End file.
